


You Dare Tickle The Drummer

by Queer_bandsandthings



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Accidental Punch To The Face, Fluff, Just mindless fluff, M/M, Peterick, Tickling, Trohley - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_bandsandthings/pseuds/Queer_bandsandthings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: person A tickles person B and person B punches person A in the face trying to get away</p><p>From OTPPrompts on Tumblr I believe </p><p>Also I know the title is kinda stupid but it was all I could think of</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Dare Tickle The Drummer

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet I guess. This prompt was so perfect for Andy tho and I just had to do it haha

Andy was highly ticklish. Nobody knew this because no one dared even try to touch him. Until Joseph Trohman came along.

  
"Hey Andy, get over here for a minute!" Joe yelled from the front lounge. Pete and Patrick were sitting in the bunk area, probably making out, which is why Joe's suggestion was better.

  
"Uh, what's u- OH NO" Andy was cut off as Joe immediately started tickling his side ruthlessly. Andy started laughing, breathlessly trying to say "Stop" before he burst into wheezing laughter again. Joe started tickling his neck and Andy started to move away from him, still shaking from laughter. He fumbles at Joe's hands, trying to move them. His hand slipped and ended up punching Joe right in the face, full force.

  
"OW! Holy shit Hurley!" Joe exclaimed loudly.  
"Oh fuck shit sorry Joe are you ok?" Andy asked in rapid fire speak.  
"I'm fine, but there's gonna be some sort of bruise there. Damn, I knew you were fit, but you pack a fucking **punch**!"  
"In the meantime, Patrick and Pete have paid us no attention and are probably fucking now." Andy muttered with a grin.

  
"Maybe we should give them something to pay attention to." Joe wiggled his eyebrows seductively. Andy laughed quietly and kissed him, grabbing his hair while pushing him backwards onto the couch. "I love you, doofus."


End file.
